Buffet
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Situado durante su tercer año en U.A. Los exámenes terminaron y Mina ofrece una alternativa para relajarse y pasar tiempo juntos. Un buffet fue la idea perfecta hasta que Uraraka se negó y Bakugo se ofreció a pagar por ella. Nadie pensó que la inocente salida terminaría en un duelo de titanes hambrientos. "El primero que deje de comer, pierde". Tomaron la frase personal. Kacchako.


El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Desde hace tiempo he tenido muchas ganas de hacer un fic sobre los buffet de comida, originalmente sería para SnK, pero mi OTP de allá no se presta, así que me quede pensando en Bakugo y Uraraka teniendo una competencia sobre quien puede comer más y la idea me ganó.

Dedicado a **SashaSV3** por ser mi beta. Y a **Lyov** , ya que sus dibujos me dan cien años de vida.

 **Fic situado durante la mitad de su tercer año en U.A. Kacchako.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Buffet**

Existen situaciones que parecen inverosímiles hasta que las presencias. Eso se repetían muchos estudiantes en U.A. al ver Bakugo y Uraraka juntos. La mayoría veía con ojos empalagosos su relación como el típico cliché del chico malo con la chica dulce y tierna que insistía en cambiarlo.

 _Grave error._

Puede que Bakugo tuviera un carácter de los mil demonios pero tampoco entraba en el estándar de _badboy_ , pero Uraraka distaba completamente de ser la típica protagonista de _shojo_ , de haberlo sido, el rubio jamás la habría tomado en cuenta. Uraraka es fuerte, determinada, perseverante y _cínica,_ un precioso lado que solo deja entre ver con su novio y amigos cercanos.

Sumado al hecho de que fue ella quien se lanzó en picada al acantilado de su corazón, y sorprendentemente no se golpeó con las rocas y logró nadar por un mar en apariencia tempestuosa, pero con un interior completo; lleno de arrecifes, diversas especies de flora y fauna y una cálida temperatura.

Por ello, a nadie de la clase A le sorprendía que durante su último año, estuvieran _muy_ juntos; en los entrenamientos, durante las sesiones de estudio, incluso dentro y fuera de los dormitorios. No era intencional, gravitaban cerca del otro sin apenas darse cuenta y tampoco les molestaba.

Esa tarde, para festejar el exitoso termino de su primer semestre como alumnos de tercero, estuvieron de acuerdo de salir a comer de forma grupal.

—¡Un buffet! —Propuso Mina, saltando de su asiento y emocionando a los demás—. Variedad de comida y podemos estar tanto como queramos sin sobre explotar nuestros bolsillos, ¿qué dicen?

—Lo siento, no iré —anunció Uraraka con un aura deprimente. Era un secreto a voces que los problemas económicos de su familia volvieron, lo que implicaba un recorte significativo en sus gastos escolares.

—Si ella no va, yo tampoco —advirtió Bakugo sin moverse, de forma _muy natural_ , colocó un brazo alrededor de la chica, para abrazarla y atraerla a él. Kirishima, que se mantenía cerca de los tórtolos, se inclinó hacia el oído del rubio.

—Puedes invitarla, Blasty —susurró, dándole una mirada rápida a su amiga—. Ella también quiere ir, pero sabes que no quiere ser una molestia. Es tan obstinada como tú cuando se trata de aceptar ayuda que no ha pedido.

—¿Dónde será? —Cedió, dibujando figuras en el hombro de Uraraka.

 **.**

El lugar había sido elegido por Yaoyorozu, lo que significaba que la cartera de muchos tendría un significativo desgaste. Uraraka siguió negándose, hasta que Bakugo la calló con un beso y una promesa que nadie escuchó, pero sospechan sus connotaciones luego de ver a la castaña roja y con la mirada emocionada.

Ingresaron al refinado restaurante, guiados por Momo, quien saludó a los empleados con naturalidad de conocerlos toda su vida, fueron guiados a un área previamente preparada para ellos.

El jadeo colectivo demostró que nadie estaba acostumbrado a la elegancia del lugar. La barra de ensaladas parecía interminable, al igual que la fuente de sodas y los diferentes platillos de pescado y carne. Bakugo tuvo que sostener a su novia para evitar que cayera al suelo de la impresión.

La comida inició normal, hasta que Mineta hizo un comentario sobre la cantidad descomunal que consumía Momo y Uraraka. De la primera se entendía debido a la vinculación de su quirk con el consumo de comida, sin embargo…

—Mucha comida por poco dinero —respondió la castaña, luego de tragar un rollito de sushi—. Solía frecuentar diversos buffet a lo largo de mi vida por esta razón, aunque ninguno tan… —buscó una palabra diferente para sonar menos grosera— _ostentoso._

—Bakugo tampoco se queda atrás —señaló Kaminari, al ver la calma con la cual el rubio devoraba todo lo que estaba en su plato.

—Kacchan también solía frecuentar los buffet —intervino Midoriya, sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿A ti quién mierdas te preguntó, Deku? —Reclamó, dándole una mirada asesina, de esas que todavía tenían un efecto intimidante.

—En ese caso, son tal para cual —repuso Mina, dándole una mirada llena de ilusión—. Ambos son barriles sin fondo —se burló, sembrando una duda razonable en la pareja.

—Le gano —comentaron al mismo tiempo, creando un extraño efecto que propagó un silencio incómodo. Bakugo se giró para poder ver mejor a su novia.

—¿Qué dijiste, _cara redonda_?

—Lo que escuchaste, _Kacchan._ —Más de uno tragó audiblemente. Los ojos fuego de Bakugo ardieron en señal de una clara señal de ira mal contenida. Uraraka amplió su sonrisa al ver como si novio se cabreaba en frente de todos. Era jodidamente divertido molestarlo.

—¡Podemos arreglar esto de forma pacífica! —Intervino Iida, gesticulando exageradamente, lo menos que quería era un ambiente de tensión.

—¡Un competencia! —Propuso Hagakure—. El primero que deje de comer, pierde.

—Acepto —contestaron al unisón, dándole una mirada significativa.

Hasta la fecha, si le preguntan a cualquier integrante de la clase A, sobre ese día, responderá que hay situaciones que es mejor olvidar para mantener la salud mental, porque el choque de la pareja volvió eléctrica la habitación.

Los primeros cinco minutos, todo transcurrió con normalidad; ambos eran profesionales, sabían administrar la comida para comer lentamente y más. Luego de veinte minutos, más de uno jadeo sorprendido al ver que la mitad de la barra de ensalada había sido arrasada y nadie se había dado cuenta.

Para cuando llegó la hora en que debían retirarse, no podían creer que ambos siguieran consumiendo alimentos.

—Ochako, no debería de sobre exigirte —comentó Tsuyu, al ver como los movimientos de su amiga se volvían más lentos.

—No va a ganar —replicó, con la determinación flameando en sus ojos.

—Ríndete ya —dijo Bakugo, dándole una mirada cargada de burla—. Tus mejillas explotaran en cualquier momento.

Y como si fuera un presagio, Uraraka detuvo el tenedor a mitad de camino de su boca. Sintió un tenue revoltijo en su estómago, estaba llegando al _punto de no retorno_ que quería evitar, pero tampoco quería perder contra él.

Se inclinó para susurrar algo al oído de su novio para distraerlo. Y funcionó, en menos de un minuto, ya se estaba levantando y sacando su cartera para dejar una cantidad significativa de dinero, luego tomó la mano de su novia y salieron del lugar sin siquiera despedirse.

—¿Y la competencia? —reclamó Mina, al ver todas las apuestas suspendidas.

—¡Es un empate! —Avisó Uraraka, sin quitar la triunfante sonrisa en su rostro.

 **.**

Llegaron a los dormitorios de U.A. en tiempo récord, tomaron el ascensor que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas y presionaron el botón del quinto piso. Apenas la puerta fue cerrada, Bakugo acorraló a Uraraka contra una de las paredes para besarla con necesidad.

Un pitido avisó que llegaron a su destino, provocando que se separan. Se apresuraron a la habitación de ella, quien apenas logró abrir, para ser acorralada nuevamente contra la puerta, a tropezones, llegaron a la cama.

—Esto es chantaje —musito Bakugo sobre sus labios, mientras buscaba desesperado el botón de los jeans.

—Lo disfrutarás —contradijo, sacando la camisa de su novio, cayeron en la cama y Uraraka cerró los ojos un breve instante en el que se quedó completamente quieta.

—Oye _, Ochako._

—No tienes ni una jodida idea de cómo me prende que llames por mi nombre, _Katsuki._ —En un descuido, logró recostarlo, quedando ella arriba. Besó sus labios y bajo por su cuello, donde jugó un largo rato, depositando largos besos que perdieron intensidad. La respiración de Bakugo también se volvió prolongada…

Se habían quedado dormidos antes de llegar a segunda base. Uraraka se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio, quien la aceptó gustoso, para ser abrazados por Morfeo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Escribí este fic luego de venir de una fiesta de quince años, lo terminé por allá de las cinco de la mañana porque estaba muy centrada en él. Procuré no darle tantas vueltas y ser clara. Siendo honesta, me divertí mucho mientras lo escribía y me gustó demasiado el resultado.

Si les ha gustado, no olviden dejar un review y marcar como favoritos, eso me motiva mucho. Y si les gusta esta pareja, les invito a pasarse por el fic de "Delicada" y "Cara de ángel" que tratan de la relación entre Bakugo y Uraraka.

Se supone que es un OS, pero si tiene buena aceptación, pueden comentar que otro tema les guste en aborde en esta línea temporal y con gusto veré que se puede hacer.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
